


Feast of Love

by AbschaumNo1



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas Ficlets [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: Grantaire had thought Enjolras would be a grinch, but he's everything but.





	Feast of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for M who wanted eR for her Christmas card!  
> I haven't written these two in ages so I hope I actually remembered how to write them...

Grantaire had always imagined Enjolras to be a bit of a Grinch. Between the religious background and its commercialisation, he just thought Enjolras would turn up his nose at it.  
He was proven wrong the first year they knew each other when it turned out that Enjolras was probably the most enthusiastic about Christmas apart from maybe Courfeyrac.  
But he didn’t find out just how much Enjolras was into Christmas until they got together. Because with Enjolras Christmas didn’t just start slowly. It took him only a few hours to make his apartment look like a Christmas elf had vomited all over it, and to start baking the first batches of Christmas cookies. Grantaire would be fascinated if he wasn’t so exhausted from helping Enjolras with the decorating.  
“Why do you love Christmas so much?” he asks when they’re cuddling on the couch that evening.  
“I never told you?” Enjolras looks surprised. “I like giving gifts. And whatever people turned it into, Christmas is still about family and friends.” He looks pensive for a moment. “Besides, Christmas was always a great time at home. My parents are gone a lot, but they always make time for Christmas.”  
Grantaire smiles. “That sounds nice.”  
“It is.” Enjolras nods. And then he turns his head to smile at Grantaire. “Speaking of which, you should come along this year. I’m sure they’d be happy to have you.”  
It floors Grantaire for a second, but well, it’s not like he has anywhere better to be, so he nods. “I’ll be happy to come.”


End file.
